


just lay back (and smile for me)

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Dirty Talk, Eiji gets wrecked, Fingering, Ibe is lowkey kinky as hell in this, Listen Ibe can be a daddy too and I’m gonna prove it, M/M, Photography, slight cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Eiji was always a good model for Shunichi.[Day 1: Photograpy]





	just lay back (and smile for me)

. 

Shunichi took a swig of the water by him, a camera hanging from his neck and eyes roaming the body that occupied the bed. Eiji stared dazedly at the ceiling as his fingers played with his bottom lip that was pink and swollen from the force of their kisses. He wore nothing but Shunichi’s sweatshirt that was too big for him and slightly stained.

Shunichi moved the bottle away from his lips and set it aside, humming appreciatively. Eiji glanced to the side and caught Shunichi staring at him. He blushed and giggled, small fingers still toying with his bottom lip, before turning away shyly. Shunichi smiled softly. Eiji was so adorable post orgasm. Rising from his chair, Shunichi settled at the edge of the bed and leaned forward to caress Eiji’s cheek, causing cloudy brown eyes to turn to him.

“Ei-chan, tilt your head a bit, yeah?”

Eiji let out a small hum and did what he was told. He tilted his head to the side, showing off the red marks left by an eager mouth.

Shunichi smiled at him as he snapped the picture, letting go of the camera as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Eiji’s mouth.

“Shunichi-kun—?” The other didn’t respond just smiled against his lips for a little before leaning back and holding the camera up. “Spread your legs a little more.”

Eiji bit his lip and shook his head. “Nuh uh. I’m a mess...” Eiji mumbled and squeezed his legs together, all too aware of the soreness in them and the cum that stained his thighs. Shunichi kissed his cheek. “That’s okay, baby. You’re my cute little mess,” He purred, his lips trailing lower and nipping at old marks. Eiji gasped and raised his hand to tangle his hands in Shunichi’s hair.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Shunichi mumbled, lips pressedinto Eiji’s skin

He whined softly but opened his legs open wider. He was sore and red and he could still feel the cum minutely oozing out of him.He flushed red when Shunichi’s eyes dropped between his legs.

He heard the camera snap and closed his legs almost immediately after. 

“Shunichi!”

Shunichi grinned down at him and Eiji pouted. “Don’t be shy, lovely. It’s not anything I haven’t seen before,” Shunichi said, his hand trailing up Eiji’s thigh before spreading his legs. Eiji whimpered.“S-Shunichi...”

“Shh, relax,” He whispered, his hand wandering lower to press his fingers against Eiji’s swollen entrance. Eiji moaned softly at the feeling and looked up at Shunichi through his eyelashes. “I don’t want anyone else to see..”

The older of the two smiled softly at him and pressed two fingers in, smiling when Eiji pushed his hips down against his hand. “Don’t worry, they won’t, sweetheart.”

Eiji moaned breathlessly, his hands clenching in the bed sheets. “Shunichi, please,” He gasped. Shunichi shushed him, pushing his fingers in deeper and enjoying how wet and warm Eiji was inside. Eiji shut his eyes in pleasure and spread his legs wider, gasping. 

“Good boy. Such a good little slut for me,” Shunichi said appreciatively before removing his fingers and raising his camera to take another picture.

Eiji opened one of his eyes and huffed, squirming. He was getting hard again and he was sure that Shunichi and the camera had a full visual of it.

“Touch yourself.”

“Wh-“

“Finger yourself, do whatever you want, baby.”

“B-but, that’s so embarrassing-“ Eiji tried to explain only to be cut off. “It’s just me, Ei-chan,” Shunichi said softly, raising one hand to caress Eiji’s flushed cheek softly. “Please give me a show?” 

Eiji, blushing yet wanting, sighed softly before slowing trailing his hand down his body. Closing his eyes, he grasped his erection firmly in his and began to stroke himself. “Ah! Hngh,” Eiji groaned, pleasura thrumming throughout his body. His cock was already so wet that it made everything all the more easier.

Shuinichi bit his lip, arousal stirring low in his gut. But he ignored it and snapped another picture. Eiji heard the camera go off and whimpered slightly.

”Am I pretty for you?” He asked breathlessly, opening his eyes a bit to look at Shunichi. Shunichi cooed softly and pushed away the hair sticking to Eiji’s forehead. “Of course. You’re my beautiful boy,” Shunichi replied, leaning forward to press his lips to Eiji’s. Eiji mewled at the feeling, opening his mouth eagerly when Shunichi’s tongue grazed his bottom lip. Once inside, Shunichi completely explored his mouth, his tongue everywhere and teeth nipping at his lips. Eiji moaned deliriously and arched into him, feeling the cool metal of the camera against his chest. Desperate, Eiji let go of his cock and reached lower, his fingers eagerly pressing against his entrance. Before Shunichi could notice,  he had two fingers inside himself almost immediately, breaking away from the kiss to moan loudly at the feeling.

“Ah! S-Shunichi,” Eiji moaned, turning his head to the side as he fingered himself roughly, trying to find that one spot that his fingers too short to reach. Shunichi licked his lips. “Such a needy boy I have,” Shunichi said, sitting up to remove the camera from his neck and setting it aside before covering Eiji’s body with his own.

Eiji moaned as Shunichi bit on his neck, his beard rubbing against Eiji’s skin in all the right ways. “Please, please,” He gasped, his fingers moving faster. Shunichi’s lips moved towards Eiji’s ear. “Cum for me, Ei-chan,” Shunichi ordered, his land lowering to grasp Eiji’s erection and stroke him at the same speed of his fingers. 

Eiji let out a choked moan, his hips jerking. “Shunichi!”

Shunici only tightened his grip and stroked Eiji faster, causing the youngest to let out a choked sob. 

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

"Good boy, cum for me-“

With a wordless cry, Eiji’s body arched as his orgasm was ripped from him. Shunichi licked his lips in satisfaction ahe continued to stroke the younger man through his orgasm, his hand completely drenched.

Body flopping back down on the bed, Eiji removed his fingers from his entrance and swatted halfheartedly at Shunichi’s hand. “S-stop...”

Shuinichi did what he was told and let go of Eiji’s softening cock. “Open your mouth,” Shunichi said and Eiji did so without hesitation, welcoming the cum soaked digits into his mouth. He closed his mouth around Shunichi’s fingers and lapped at the cum with his tongue. He peered up at Shunichi underneath his eyelashes causing him to groan.

”You’re such a good slut for cleaning up your mess. Think you can last one more round, lovely?” Shuinichi asked, grinding his clothed erection against Eiji’s ass. Eiji let out a weak moan around Shunichi’s fingers. 

“I’m not taking out my fingers, baby. Nod your head yes or no.”

Immediately, Eiji nodded his head yes. Shuinichi smirked at him. “Such a greedy little thing. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Taking out his fingers, Shunichi wasted no time slipping two fingers into Eiji. He jerked weakly and let out a hoarse cry. 

“S-Shuinichi, I’m so sensitive inside....”

Shunichi merely hummed in reply, pressing his fingers deeper to find that one spot that drove Eiji wild-

“Ah!”

There it is. 

Slipping in a third finger, Shuinichi continued to hit Eiji’s prostate with terrifying accuracy. Eiji moaned and tried to shut his legs from the overstimulation but Shunichi held his legs open. 

“S-Shu-ah!”

Shuinichi unbuttoned his pants with a groan and used his other hand to stroke his length. He tilted his head back with a sigh of pleasure. Fuck. 

“Mm, you think you’re ready for me, Ei-chan?” Shuinichi asked, rubbing Eiji’s prostate firmly. Eiji clutched the bed sheets and gasped. 

“Y-yes! Stuff me full please, I need it-“

Eiji cut off with a whimper when Shunichi pulled his fingers out. “I’m not going to last long,” Shunichi warned as he lined up his cock to Eiji’s entrance. 

“That’s okay, that’s okay, I just want you in me please-“

With a snap of his hips, Shunichi’s cock was inside Eiji. Eiji moaned wantonly, wrapping his legs around Shunichi’s waist. “Fuck me, please, please,” He begged. Shunichi leaned forward to press a kiss to Eiji’s forward before sitting up and grabbing his hips, setting a brutal pace. 

Eiji gasped and moaned deliriously. “Yes! Ah! Ah!”

Shunichi grunted. He was so warm and wet, Shunichi couldn’t help but fuck Eiji harder. The headboard was thumping against the wall at this point and Shunichi knew he’d get grief about it later but he didn’t care.

Eiji grasped his cock, fully hard and leaking, and stroked himself to the speed of Shunichi’s thrusts. “Please cum, please cum,” He babbled, face flushed and drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. Shunichi couldn’t help be think he was beautiful in that moment. 

He tightened his grip on Eiji’s thighs, sure bruises would form later. “I’m almost there,” He grunted. Eiji keened when Shunichi founded his prostate and hit it dead on. 

“Fuck! Ah! Shunichi!”

”Hngh, Ei-chan!”

With a couple more thrusts, Shunichi came inside Eiji with a hoarse moan. Eiji sobbed at the feeling of being filled and his orgasm came soon after.

The two panted heavily for a few moments. With a sigh, Shunichi pulled out slowly, not wanting to cause anymore discomfort. 

He couldn’t help but admire his work though. Covered in sweat and hair wild, Eiji’s brown eyes were hazy from his orgasm. Bright red marks clashed from the older ones yet painted an alluring picture. Cum leaked out of Eiji and stained his still trembling thighs. Shunichi could already see the bruises forming from when he grabbed them.

Don’t even get him started on his sweatshirt. It would be easier to throw it away rather than wash it. 

With a small huff of laughter, Shunichi grabbed his camera. 

“Smile for me, Ei-chan?”


End file.
